El infierno es mi paraíso
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: [Regalo para TeLuna]. Porque la Bruja Nocturna le amaba, le esperó en el infierno y ahora es su reina. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" no es una opción, estar con él fue su elección.


**EL INFIERNO ES MI PARAÍSO**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL FIN DE LO EFÍMERO, EL COMIENZO DE LO ETERNO**

-Por favor, Shishio-Sama, gane esta batalla, sí su destino es ir al infierno, Yumi se adelantará para darle la bienvenida…

Con un último esfuerzo levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla vendada de su querido, sus ojos cafés clavados en los de el, oyó unas voces confusas que se alzaban a su alrededor…

Después ya nada.

.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estaba? Sentía una extraña sensación, aquel lugar era estremecedor ¿Acaso no estaba muerta? Se llevó la mano derecha hasta su pecho, no había nada, ninguna herida de katana, ni sangre, nada.

-¿Esto es lo que se siente morir?- Se preguntó mirándose el kimono impoluto que llevaba y sintiendo como la seda se frotaba con suavidad contra su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor, vio una blanca montaña de huesos frente a ella y curiosamente, un hilo de agua cristalina cruzaba a su lado ¿Y ese olor? No parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes, bueno, después de todo antes estaba viva.

-Supongo que este es el infierno-murmuró.

Yumi Komagata nunca antes había creído en cielos e infiernos, siempre pensó que su vida de alguna manera era el infierno mismo, separada de sus hermanos desde pequeña, vendida por un padre demasiado pobre como para criar a una hija más, Yumi había vivido gran parte de su vida en un burdel ¿De alta jerarquía? Yumi hizo un mohín con la boca mientras se sentaba en una piedra grande cerca de la extraña montaña de huesos "Alta Jerarquía" o no un burdel seguía siendo un burdel, nada lo cambiaba.

Comenzó siendo educada para _Oiran_, ya desde pequeña los dueños de la casa del placer veían en ella una potencial _Tayu_, pero no por ello había dejado de sudar la gota gorda. Yumi se llevó la mano a la cabeza recordando los sonoros golpes de abanico que había recibido por no aprender rápido lo que le decían. Pero debía bajar la cabeza. Con una sonrisa falsa lo hacía mientras que su corazón nadaba en un mar de ira.

Aprendió en arte de conversar, ella decía con sorna que era "_el arte de mentir con estilo_", sí, mentir con una sonrisa.

_Tayu_, había llegado al más alto escaño entre las _Oiran_, podía ver las miradas de envida de las otras _Oiran_ ¿Envidia de qué? Se preguntaba, aún seguía siendo una meretriz, no había nada que envidiar.

Su belleza mítica pronto le convirtió en leyenda, pero para la mayoría de los hombres que perdían el sentido de la realidad con sólo cruzar miradas con ella, Yumi Komagata era poco menos que inalcanzable.

Sólo los grandes podían aspirar a ser dueños de sus encantos. Así sea una sola noche.

Se había ganado fama de "_Destructora de Castillos"_. Y con toda la razón.

No faltaron los grandes que buscando una esposa para una noche caían esclavizados ante los encantos de esa mujer, embrujados por su nívea piel que adornaba el lecho, hechizados por los ojos de la _Bruja Nocturna_.

_Yumi de la Noche_, cargada de costosísimos regalos, de ricas sedas que más que adornarla a ella, era ella quien las adornaba con su piel ¿Y su corazón? _Yumi de la Noche_ ya se había resignado ¿Qué precio tenía para ella la riqueza si seguía siendo una esclava? Deseaba que alguna vez las mujeres pudiesen ser iguales que los hombres y que las meretriz deje de valer lo mismo que el ganado. El mundo era una lucha.

-Donde sólo sobrevive el mejor-Yumi sonrió al tempo que recordaba aquellas palabras, fueron gracias a ellas que conoció al dueño de su corazón, sí, al verdadero dueño.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Necesitaba pensar, a pesar del "_lujo_" del que estaba rodeada, Yumi sabía que todo era falso y que en un chasquido de dedos se esfumaría como una voluta de humo. Había días en que se sentía asfixiada en su débil burbuja.

-Yumi _Tayu_-Sama- la voz de una niña, aprendiza de _Oiran_, le sacó de sus cavilaciones, desvió su mirada de espejo y vio en la niña reflejada su propia infancia.

La niña se estremeció ante los ojos de la legendaria _Yumi de la Noche_, se decía que su carácter iracundo hacía estremecer de miedo a todas las aprendizas y que sus ojos podían hechizar a cualquiera. Yumi sabía de esos rumores, pero eran verdades a medias, le sonrió a la niña y le invitó a pasar a sus aposentos.

-Alguien le espera, Yumi _Tayu-_ Sama- susurró la niña y sin esperar la respuesta de la mayor salió corriendo de su presencia.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen de alguien que no era ella, de nuevo tenía que ponerse la máscara y seguir adelante. Suspiró.

Si las cicatrices eran la marca de un guerrero, entonces ese hombre era un héroe, solamente la boca que sonreía con malicia, sus ojos que despedían un brillo sádico y unas mechas de pelo castaño se podían ver en medio del mar de vendajes. Yumi tragó saliva, a pesar de su aspecto, el hombre imponía una presencia que hacía que el aire de la habitación cambiara de pronto.

¿Había pagado tanto por una mujer como ella? ¿Por qué no la tomaba como todos los demás? ¿Sólo quería conversar? La sonrisa de los labios de Yumi comenzaba a flaquear y aquel hombre lo notó.

-¿De verdad quieres que te tome, _Bruja Nocturna_?- le preguntó con sorna.

A pesar de la fuerza que su mirada ejercía sobre ella, Yumi no bajó la vista.

-Habrá tiempo para eso-el hombre sonrió de nuevo-, te vas conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Yumi tan sorprendida que dejó de lado la voz sensual que estaba usando.- ¿U…usted ha pagado mi deuda?

-Ese no es su problema ¿No quiere escapar de este infierno?- le preguntó el extraño.

-La vida misma es un infierno…una batalla en donde…

-…sólo sobrevive el mejor- completó el hombre- ¿Ve porqué se va a ir conmigo? Es mi igual, debe estar a mi lado.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones.

Aquella noche la _Bruja Nocturna_ desapareció del lujoso burdel, su leyenda se hizo más grande.

En medio de la huida, tomada de la mano por aquel desconocido, la _Tayu_ hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Shishio Makoto.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tenía la mirada perdida en medio del humo que salía de ninguna parte pero que estaba en todos lados, del hilo de agua que corría al lado de los huesos, sonreía a ratos, no sólo había compartido su lecho con aquel hombre sino también sus ideas, nunca se imaginó que ella, la de corazón intocable terminaría enamorada de Shishio Makoto…y de sus ideas, tanto que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ellas ¡Cuántas veces le había dicho a su Shishio-Sama que no le importaba morir por ellas! Ella sonrió al recordar las miradas y la risa socarrona que el _Guerrero Vendado_ le daba cuando se lo decía, él lo atribuía a la euforia después de un momento de pasión.

Pero Yumi sabía que no lo decía enserio, la última mirada de Shishio para con ella le pedía perdón y le agradecía a partes iguales ¡Qué irónico que el momento más feliz de su vida también fuera el último!

"_Por favor, Shishio-Sama, gane esta batalla"_

En el rostro de _La Bruja Nocturna_ se dibujó una expresión triste ¿Cuánto debía esperar por su amado? En el fondo, ella sabía que no esperaría demasiado.

Entonces, como conjurado por un hechizo oyó una voz arrogante llamarla en la lejanía.

-Yumi, dijiste que me darías la bienvenida ¿Qué esperas?

Se levantó de un salto, ahí estaba, con su porte imponente, una sonrisa de superioridad y en sus ojos brillaban la malicia. Corrió a abrazarlo, quería fundirse con el para nunca más separarse, Shishio tomó el mentón de ella y atrajo sus labios hacia los de el.

Horas, minutos, segundos ¿Qué importaba? No quería separarse de el nunca.

Shishio cortó el beso y clavó su mirada en ella.

-La era se puso del lado de Battousai-dijo-¿Te arrepientes de haber dado tu vida por m…?

-¡No!-le cortó ella-Lo volvería a hacer-agregó.

Después de un largo rato mirándose en silencio, ella hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y Hoji?

-El está vivo.

-No por mucho tiempo, espere y verá, Shishio-Sama.

Una sombra se distinguía en medio de las tinieblas.

-¿Dónde estoy? Creí que había muerto y este debe ser…

-…el infierno-contestó Shishio.

-Te lo dije-susurró Yumi.

-En la batalla contra Battousai, la era me impidió ganar, pero aquí no, voy a luchar contra el Diablo y tendré poder.

Yumi escuchó los pasos apresurados de Hoji, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shishio.

-Una vez te dije que eras mi igual, _Yumi de la Noche_, el infierno será nuestro y tú serás mi reina.-dijo Shishio con voz potente que hizo eco en medio de esa nada.

Yumi Komagata nunca antes había creído en cielos ni en infiernos, pero ahora estaba segura de algo.

Que ese infierno sería su paraíso, por la sempiterna eternidad.

.

.

.

.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**LA REINA DEL **_**VIVO MUNDO**_** DE LOS MUERTOS**

Con una copa de vino que agitaba con suavidad, Yumi observaba el eterno pasar del tiempo sentada en su pedestal.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Tanto Yumi como Shishio son memorables, Yumi por ser una mujer fuerte, inteligente y decidida, tanto que dio su vida por los ideales de Shishio que también eran los suyos, ella no es la típica _Belleza Hueca_ que solemos ver. Y Shishio, es uno de los mejores antagonistas que he visto, Watsuki-Sama, se basó en Serizawa Kamo, uno de los primeros cabecillas del Shinsengumi, una persona maquiavélica que cayó bajo la espada de Hijikata Toshizo. Su creencia de "_La supervivencia de más apto_" es una corriente derivada la teoría evolutiva llamada "_Darwinismo Social_". Yo creo que no está del todo mal, ya que la tanto la sociedad como la naturaleza se rigen por la Selección Natural, el Problema de Shishio es que lo llevó demasiado lejos poniéndose él a la cabeza y olvidando que otros pueden ser más fuertes que él.

Sobre el cielo y el infierno, bueno, no creo en eso, más bien creo que el valor de la vida radica en lo efímero, pero es lógico que Yumi habiendo vivido una vida de infierno, piense que el infierno, con Shishio a su lado, es un paraíso.

En fin, parece que mi forma de escribir está bastante influenciada por el autor paraguayo **Mario Halley Mora** por los tiempos y la narración "_mezclada_"

Una Oda a esta extraña forma de amor y a tan memorables personajes.

**Lunes, 22 de abril de 2013**

**P.S: **¿Muchos juegos de palabras?


End file.
